Then there was Light
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: Through the hard times Bella suffered, Harry has been there for her. His presence has helped her to heal. However, she noticed there was something different about her newfound friend. He appears to any average guy... yet he stood out the most. See what happens when she confronts him. [An experimental one-shot] Thanks to randompotterink @TDA for the cover.


He stalked away from me. Walking down the street, roughly bumping into another person. I chased after him, his frustration rubbing off me. I tried to avoid colliding into others while trying to catch up to his pace.

I couldn't help but feel hurt and confused. Hurt because I thought he had trusted me, and I'm confused because of the directions he was taking.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. "Harry wait!"

He glanced back at me but only to focus to where he was walking. Eventually we reached up to an empty alleyway. Something was telling me to back off, but I was too stubborn to listen to the invisible force. I became really confused when I saw a large brick wall making this path a dead end, but Harry continued forward as if it was nothing.

"Isabella, just go home," he shouted over his shoulder.

I ran up to him, grabbing his forearm. Then, I let out a shriek as I suddenly felt like I was being squeezed through a tight tube.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that this sickening sensation will stop.

It seems like my wish was heard. I felt... normal again but not without feeling nauseous. I gripped onto Harry as if my life depended on it. I was afraid to even open my eyes.

"Isabella, what the bloody hell do think you were doing?" Harry demanded, gripping on my shoulders to pull me away.

My head spun from the movement, ignoring him and held onto him again.

He didn't wrap his arms around me till after a moment later. "It's all right, Isabella. You're fine." His voice returning to the soft and understanding tone that I was use to and missed. He rubbed my back and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry muttered in tiredness.

I didn't pay any mind to that comment. I peeled one eye open to make sure it was safe. But as I took in my surrounding with one eye, I became so shocked that I forgot about my sickness to open my other eye. I even let go of him to see that we're not in the alley anymore. We're in another neighborhood... I think. There were houses instead of buildings and the grey sky.

"How did you do that?" I asked, turning to him.

"Please, let this go." Harry pleaded. His beautiful emerald eyes burned into mines.

"I can't." I said. "I won't."

"Isabella, this world is too dangerous right now. It would not be right for me to take you away from any normalcy you have." Harry argued.

"I don't care for being normal!" I cried out stubbornly. "I don't care... I know it's too soon for us being together... and I don't want that, but I need you. You really brought changes to my life than anyone else had... and I can't let you go." I said, brokenly.

Harry fell silent at that. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Maybe, or hopefully, he felt the same way too. His pushed up his glasses as he brushed down his wary face.

"I guess I can't argue with that." He finally relented.

"So... how did you that?" I asked again.

"Did what?" Harry questioned.

I knew he was trying to play dumb, but I saw the look on his face. He had hoped I'd forgot.

"How did you make us disappear and... come here?" I clarified, not really knowing how to explain.

As he stood there, pondering whether or not to tell me, I went through a checklist.

He can't be a vampire because he has a heartbeat and he's not dead cold.

He's not a werewolf because he's not overly hot and he really doesn't show signs of supernatural strength.

Yet, Harry seemed special. From the moment my eyes laid on him, there was something about him that radiated difference among all others.

"Not here." His words snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come with me." Harry held out his hand encouragingly. I took it without any hesitance.

He enclosed mines into his and he began to guide me through a street that he seemed familiar with. We past a graveyard and one grave spot that I saw that stuck out particular to me was a statue of a man having a protective hold around the woman while the woman was holding a baby.

At last, we stopped in front of a house. It seemed practically destroyed, but he led me inside anyway. I didn't know why I didn't question his motives. Maybe it's because I welcome danger and didn't care of the consequences. The place felt haunted. It felt like something truly terrible happened here.

We climbed up the stairs, I noticed chunks of the ceiling was sprawled across the floor. Soon, we were in a room. It was room with a crib. The blankets seemed cold with the melancholy of the air. Harry watched the baby bed with a distant look, a look that I didn't like.

I squeezed his hand in comfort, watching him concernedly. It seemed to have shaken him out of his stupor, for he dug into his pockets and pulled out a long wooden stick. He waved it around and the stick began to glow.

Then a mystical mist came out of it. I almost jumped back, but I was too fascinated with what I was seeing.

It came into full form, it looked like a male deer. It glowed such a beautiful blue. I wasn't even aware of myself walking towards it. I tried to pet it, but I wasn't touching any fur. It was like I was touching... happiness.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Harry. He smiled at me gently as he said these four words that will change my life forever.

"I am a wizard."

* * *

**October 18, 2012 - Thursday**

**Dear readers,**

**In case you're wondering. This is a Bella/Harry sort of pairing. However, they're not really together. Anyway, this is an experimental one-shot. I do plan on writing a full novel version of this in a different way. You'll have to wait and see when I do get the chance to upload it. It'd be nice to hear your thoughts. I welcome constructive critiques and positive comments of course. On the other hand, do not want any flames. If you don't like it. Move on. Save yourself seconds of your life and mine from trying to disrespect me, and given the fact that most who do flame don't have an account. **

**That's it and all. Twilight belongs to SM and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Asphodel**


End file.
